The Greedy Fox's Return
by Eifern92
Summary: After the end of the New Holy War, Ban returns to the village he once belonged to. But, what happens when he discovers that time passes faster in Britannia than in the place he spent the first years of his life? Will the people he used to spent time with find that he's back? And most important, will he be able to resurrect Elaine?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai nor Naruto**

 **Author Note:** Please notice that this fanfiction happens after my own end of Nanatsu no Taizai, as of April 2018 it hasn't concluded yet. The original idea of this story is from Chilman22 and the first few chapters are a rewrite of his story. The story's title is also his. Also, notice that my first language isn't English, so some things may be wrong.

* * *

 **The Greedy Fox's Return - Prologue**

* * *

Ban was making his way back to the village that had banished him all those years ago because he couldn't bring back his best friend. He had some things to settle down before he could continue with his search to resurrect Elaine. Of course, he told everyone where he was going and why. He saw the village's gate as he was thinking of all the things that had happened during the New Holy War. Finally, they had defeated the Demons and Elizabeth and Meliodas got married in a private wedding, where only a few people (the Sins, the wife's family, Gilthunder, Griamore, Howzer, Hawk, Zaneri and Jenna) were allowed.

When he approached the gates, he realized that in the last 30 years the village he used to live in had not changed. 'Well, only one thing. Baa-chan's face is sculpted in the monument'. He remembered all the pranks he had done, or at least those he considered the best, such as when he painted the Hokage monument. He remembered his teacher, which was the first person to believe in him. He remembered his first love, and also how happy he was when he was told that they were in the same team.

The guards saw him and told him to stop. "They are Izumo and Kotetsu. Wait, they look as young as they were when I left. Well, maybe a few years older, but not thirty years older" though Ban.

"State your name and intentions in this village" said Izumo.

"My name is Ban and I'm here for some unresolved businesses" he answered.

"Which businesses?" asked Kotetsu.

"Personal businesses" he said. He didn't want to let them know who he truly.

It seemed clear that they believed his intentions, but that they didn't believe his name was Ban. In fact, it wasn't his name until he arrived to Britannia and changed his aspect. He though that it was matter of time until a certain organization went after him, so the more difficult for them was to find him, the better for him. But he hadn't though about changing his name until he met Zhivago.

* * *

Flashback – Britannia 30 years ago

* * *

Zhivago had saved his life. He had met the man before that day, but that time he had saved him from being kidnapped to some pedophile lord.

"I don't your name yet" Zhivago said while they were having dinner at his hideout in Ravens.

"I don't have anyone. I mean, I did have one but I left that one when I was banished from my village" he had told him.

"So you were banished? Ok. I'm going to nam you Ban" Zhivago said as the newly named Ban noticed he was drunk.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

After Zhivago left him to save Sellon, he kept the name to remember the good times they spent together.

"Ok. You may enter the village. Please sign in this book" said Izumo. Ban did as he was told.

"May I ask one question?" said Ban. The two guards nodded. "How many years has it been since Uzumaki Naruto was banished?"

The two guards didn't know why that stranger asked about that boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto was banished three years ago, but his banishment was eliminated one year ago." answered Izumo.

"Also, several searching parties have been sent through the entire continent to retrieve him, but it seems like he has vanished into thin air." added Kotetsu. "If you know something about him, Hokage-sama will want to see you".

Ban was really shocked, although he didn't show it. Eliminate his banishment was one thing, but send searching parties was another entire thing. He started to walk into the village. Finally, he had returned to the village he was born. Uzumaki Naruto had returned to Konoha.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Author Note:** I would like to thank Chilman22 for reviewing this story. Please, don't expect regular updates, since I am usually busy.


	2. The New Naruto

**I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai nor Naruto**

 **Author Note:** Please notice that this fanfiction happens after my own end of Nanatsu no Taizai, as of April 2018 it hasn't concluded yet. The original idea of this story is from Chilman22 and the first few chapters are a rewrite of his story. The story's title is also his. Also, my first language isn't English, so some things may be wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Naruto**

* * *

As Ban walked through the main street of Konoha, he remembered how he missed eating ramen with Iruka or playing with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. But he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto anymore. He had died in Ravens' streets 25 years ago and Bandit Ban took his place. He was lost in his thoughts when, suddenly, he bumped into someone.

After 30 years, Ban remembered him. Gravity-defying silver hair, forehead protector covering a sharingan eye and a mask that Ban used to suspect he uses even while he's taking a shower. Hatake Kakashi, his former sensei, stood before him.

"My apologies" Ban said.

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention too." He then realized that he was looking to a stranger. He had a scar across his throat. 'I have to ask Sakura or Tsunade-sama if it is even possible for someone to speak after a wound like that'.

Ban continued to walk, but this time he walked to his old apartment. ' _I can't wait to see Obaa-chan's face when she sees someone in my old apartment_ '. When he arrived, he was surprised to see paintings only next to the door. _'Well, I guess it's something_ '. He found the inside exactly as he left it when he was banished. He put his bag next to the bed and he lay on it. He remembered all the things he had passed through: the banishment, the training with Zhivago, when he abandoned him, the week with Elaine at the Fairy King's Forest and the fight with the Red Demon, his search for the right place to create the New Fairy King's Forest, his time imprisoned, his first fight with Meliodas and his time with the other Sins, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras' murder, his time imprisoned in Baste Dungeon, the fight against Guila, the Vaizel Tournament, retrieving Gowther, the fight in Liones against Hendrickson, the search of something that could resurrect Elaine and the Holy War. He realized it was late in the afternoon, so he decided to turn lights on. ' _Party starts_ '.

* * *

Akabashi Ryo, Fujida Sora and Oka Tsuyoshi were three people that used to drink in a bar and later beat Naruto. When he was banished, they were three entire days with their three nights drunk celebrating that the 'demon' was finally gone, although the three of them though that death was better than banishment. That night they were going to their homes through the usual path when they saw light in Naruto's apartment.

"It seems that the demon brat is back" said a drunken Sora.

"Why don't we go to welcome him in a proper way?" asked Tsuyoshi in a malicious tone.

"You just read my mind" said Ryo.

They started to laugh and to speak, nearly shouting, about what they were going to do to the 'demon brat'. After several minutes walking, they reached the house and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ban was enjoying his nap. He was having a dream in which he was talking with Elaine, while Cap'n, Elizabeth and the other Sins were in the Boar Hat. Suddenly, he heard noise out.

"Come out, demon." said someone.

Ban opened the door and saw how the men's smiles disappeared.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked an infuriated Tsuyoshi

' _I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am now immortal against normal attacks, but no to demonic powers. It seems that in the continent where I spent the last thirty years, time passes faster than here. I have fought in a Holy War and I have killed seventy eight demons, more or less. I helped to reseal the Demon King. I am now travelling around the whole world to resurrect the person I love, Elaine, which happens to be a fairy._ ' Ban though while he imagined their faces."My name is Ban. A friend of mine who happened to live here told me that he used to live in this shit-hole that you call village and that if we parted ways, we would meet here." said Ban while he prepared himself for the worst. ' _Let's see. Magic: ready (but I don't think I will have to use it). Super strength: ready. Super speed: ready. Glass ball to call the other Sins if something goes bad: somewhere in the bag._ '

* * *

 **At the same time, somewhere in Britannia**

* * *

"Merlin, can I ask you a question?" said a blond kid who was a lot older.

"Of course" said a woman. While she looked like an adult, the truth was that she was, as the blond one, older.

"What was doing this in Ban's room?" asked Meliodas, as that was the man's name. He was holding a glass ball.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha**

* * *

"So you are a friend of him, aren't you?" asked Sora

"Him?" said Ban.

"Yes. The demon" said Ryo.

* * *

 **Three days later – Hospital**

* * *

Ryo, Sora and Tsuyoshi didn't remember at all the incident. What they remembered was that the "demon lover" shouted something about them not knowing how a demon truly was. Then, all of them remembered receiving a punch and at the next moment they were on the other side of the village. On the other hand, they though that after that incident that blue-haired man with a scar on his throat would be banished, if not killed, and the "demon" would be banished again. That's what they though.

* * *

 **At the same time, in Nami no Kuni**

* * *

A lavender-haired woman was arriving by boat to Nami no Kuni. She had travelled for the last twenty days with no shore being visible. She really had chosen a bad boat to travel on. All the crew was watching like if she was some sort of whore for the first few days. The fourth they had encountered a huge monster in the sea. All the crew was scared, but she was a Holy Knight Apprentice and, after a few moments, she killed the monster. Needless to say that during the rest of the travel they were afraid of her.

"Now I'm going to find Ban and make him min- I mean, make him pay for the humiliation at Baste Dungeon. There's no way I am going to lose to his char- I mean, to lose again against him." she said while was turning more and more red.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note:** I don't know if you can imagine my surprise if I tell that in less than a day over 200 people read the prologue. **Don't expect this to become a regular thing.**


	3. Whispers in the Darkness

**I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai nor Naruto**

 **Author Note:** Please notice that this fanfiction happens after my own end of Nanatsu no Taizai, as of April 2018 it hasn't concluded yet (when I finish this story, I may write it as a prequel). The original idea of this story and the history title are from Chilman22 Also, my first language isn't English, so some things may be wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Whispers in the Darkness**

The last three days weren't something new for Ban. After the incident at his old house, he was sent into jail for 'disturbing peace in the middle of the night', in council member Koharu's words. He really was starting to hate the council. After not being able to retrive Sasuke, the council voted for his death. 'At least Baa-chan explained to them that if things got bad, he would be dead, while banishment can be always eliminated'. Ban started to laugh. 'Things must have become really bad if the council removed my banishment'.

 **'Well, I think things were worse in Britannia'** said someone in his mindscape.

 _'Look who appears. Have you been well since the last time we talked two years ago?'_ said Ban to his old companion.

 **'Of course, your immortality makes things easier for me, as I no longer have to heal every single of your wounds'** said Kurama.

 _'I just hoped I didn't obtain it. One day, I was talking to Elaine, and at the very next moment, I was fighting a Red Demon'._

 **'Maybe returning to Konoha wasn't good for you.'**

 _'I came here convinced that I was banished thirty years ago, but now that I know only three years passed, I don't know what to do. There's nothing for me in this village, but old, painful memories.'_

Kurama and Ban kept talking for an hour, more or less. They remembered everything he had done for Konoha and that, apart from bullying, Konoha did nothing for him. Also, they wondered how Meliodas and Elizabeth were doing (Kurama said it was sure Meliodas was enjoying the views, which made fall some blood from Ban's nose). Kurama told him to beware of people from the Hyuuga clan if he stayed more time. They were the only ones who could see him if Ban started to use his chakra. After Kurama left, Ban wondered how long had it been since he used the word chakra. He had spent most of his life in Britannia and in that continent people uses the word magic to refer to it.

* * *

After Naruto's banishment, the council voted for revoke Sandaime's law about Naruto. Neji had suspected Naruto was a jinchuuriki since Chuunin Exams. The red chakra that appeared after nearly every tenketsu was closed in the chakra pathway system was a dead giveaway. Lee kept shouting about Naruto's flames of youth for one week. Shikamaru just said that it made him the most troublesome friend he had and Chouji said that if he saw him again, he would invite him to ramen. Hinata started to cry, saying that Naruto's life had been even harder than hers. She had been depressed for over a month when Tsunade started to train her. After that, she started being more confident. Her goal: be the next Hokage to remove Naruto's banishment. Kiba said that even if Naruto was the Kyuubi (which he didn't thought), he was a friend of him and he wanted him back. Shino just, well, continued to be Shino.

Ino and Sakura just started to do what they could do better: to follow the herd. Tsunade had started to train them at the same she started with Hinata's training and she was really pissed that the only thing they were doing was talking about Sasuke, Naruto being the Kyuubi and how good would be to them if Itachi got killed so Sasuke would return to the village. Needless to say after three years, they had not changed a lot. They had become the weakest Genin of the Konoha 10 because, while Neji and Hinata were already Jounin, they still were Genin. The other six were Chuunin.

Truth be told, Kakashi feared for the future of the village if it were in the hands of those two. He then started to think about the man he bumped into some days ago.

* * *

Danzo was indeed interested in the man that said he knew the demon brat. Hell, he was even curious if the boy had mastered the Bijuu chakra, because if he had, the villages would be in serious problems. He was walking that man's cell as he thought about what he had read in the report about him.

 _Name: Ban_

 _Place of origin: Unknown_

 _Description: He has light blue hair and red eyes. He has a scar across his throat (it is unknown how he survived to that wound). Also, he wears a dark red coat without anything below it._

 _Extra information: It seems that he knows Uzumaki Naruto (ex-Konoha shinobi, last status reported: alive, banished 3 years ago) but the veracity of this information is unknown._

If he truly met him, then he could give him some information about the brat. _'And I'm going to find him and let my armored friend deal with him the way he wants. After all, he is a human weapon and human weapons are dangerous if they have their own mind'._

As Ban returned from his talk with Kurama, he heard some footsteps. He didn't mind if someone was coming for him. ' _It's probably Anko or Ibiki. I wonder if they are going to torture me or are just here to interrogate me'_. But who Ban saw was an old man who used a walking stick and had half of his body wrapped in bandages. _'Shimura Danzo'_

"You say you know the demon brat" he said. Ban did his best to don't break the jail and use his walking stick to kill him. "Can you tell me how do you both met?"

 _'He just asked the question I don't have answer to'_ "I met him when he joined the Liones' Holy Knights a year and a half ago". Ban lied.

"Liones? Holy Knights?"

"I don't feel like answering"

"Do you think you have any option? If you don't answer me, I will send a team to kill you. How would feel then?"

"Kill me and I'll show you"

* * *

Danzo was furious. He had used Uchiha Shisui's sharingan to put the prisoner under a genjutsu that would force him to tell him everything he knew, but the prisoner only answered with two words and he didn't like what they meant if they were put together. But the thing that infuriated him the most was that he couldn't do nothing. If he told the Hokage, then she would question him how he got inside and he couldn't risk losing his only man inside the ANBU that Tsunade trusted the more. The prisoner was, indeed, a potential enemy of Konoha

* * *

 **Two days later – ROOT headquarters**

* * *

"What the hell do you want, Danzo?" said someone. He was wearing a red armor and a red helmet with two horns.

"Some days ago, someone entered in the village claiming to know the Kyuubi boy." Danzo answered.

"And you believe him? Hn. I don't see how this concerns me" answered the man. "Besides, except for the Kyuubi brat, as you call him, I don't see how this concerns me. I should eat your soul right now for calling me for nothing"

"You see, yesterday I was thinking that I had saw that man earlier. And then I figured it out. He appears in one of the WANTED posters you gave me" Danzo told him. "His name is Ban".

"So, he's here." the demon laughed. "Good. Finally, I, Galand the Truth, will have my revenge against him".

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author note:** And here is Chapter 2. Please notice this is my first fanfiction. Thanks to Chillman22 for reviewing before it is posted. Also, I only have received 4 reviews, so please, write one and let me know your opinion!


	4. The Council

**I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai nor Naruto**

 **Author's Note:** Please notice that this fanfiction happens after my own end of Nanatsu no Taizai, as of April 2018 (when started this story) it hasn't conclude yet . The original idea of this story is from Chilman22 and the title is also his. Also, my first language isn't English, so some things may be wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Council**

* * *

Ban was sit in his cell. A few days ago Danzo had visited him and he couldn't care less about what the old council member wanted. He no longer was a Konoha shinobi (technically, he no longer was a shinobi), but a Liones' Holy Knight; a Sin, specifically.

He then started to hear some footsteps. ' _Let's see who this time is_ ' he thought. ' _If it is Anko or Ibiki, someone is going to get scared. If it is a Yamanaka…, well, it's better if it isn't_ '. But he saw two ANBU carrying someone to his cell. Someone he thought he would never see again and that made his blood boil.

* * *

"So, you know the demon brat?" Mizuki asked. Ban was doing his best to don't stamp him against the cell's bars. ' _One, two, three,…_ ' started Ban.

"I hope he's dead. He was more useless than a shinobi without chakra." '…, _fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four…_ '

"I heard from the guards he did well in the Chuunin Exams three ago, but I'm pretty sure he took advantage of his rival's emotional vulnerability. If he didn't, it is impossible for him to win over the previous year's rookie." ' _…, one hundred twenty nine, one hundred thirty, one hundred thirty one! Fine, you got it!'_ But in that exact moment, they heard footsteps. After a few moments, two ANBU showed up.

"Ban-san, we are here to carry you before the Council" one said. She opened the cell and put him the shackles. ' _This is useless against me, but if those idiots that belong to the Council think they're safe, fine by me.'_

* * *

The Council's room hadn't change a bit in those three years he was gone. It looked like no council members died in that period of time. ' _I can't wait to see their faces when they find I am Naruto, or even better, when they find I am immortal_ '. The Council was composed of nineteen clans and organizations.

On one hand there was the Civilian Council. It used to manage only civilian issues, but in the last few years they had gain vote on shinobi issues thanks to Homura, Koharu and a few clans that had a close relationship with the Merchant Guild of Konoha.

On the other hand, the Shinobi Council was composed of the head of the main shinobi clans, like the Hyuuga Clan or the Nara Clan. Its function was limited to shinobi issues and during the last years many members of the Civilian Council claimed for its dissolution.

Finally, there were the Advisory Council, who held vote in both civilian and shinobi issues, and the Hokage, which had a limited power of veto. When Ban still was Naruto, he took part in the Search for Tsunade mission. ' _That was thirty years ago. Now I am nearly as old as she is, but unlike her, I don't need genjutsu to look younger!_ ' he smiled. ' _Oh, it's right, I have to remember to ask Merlin about the difference in the speed of time.'_

The Council was sitting looking at him, and apparently they didn't like his smile. In the center, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was seated. At her right, there were the shinobi clans' heads. ' _Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Inukuza Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Kurama Yakumo. And to her left, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, Huo-mian Xudo, Haruno Kizashi, Okabe Haru, Fukugawa Souta, Harada Keiko, Akada Shigeru and Akibashi Reika._ '

"You say you know Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and former genin of Konohagakure no Sato" said Hyuuga Hiashi. "How can we believe you?"

Ban cursed himself. After arriving to Nami no Kuni he noticed he had left the Shodaime's necklace at the Boar Hat.

"He's an annoying blond brat that loves pranks and ramen. His idol used to be the Yondaime Hokage and he used to love Haruno Sakura (not anymore). He gave me a crystal-shaped necklace, but I forgot it in a friend's home" answered Ban. Some council members started to get nervous.

"What's your relationship with him?" asked Koharu.

"We're in the same military order" replied Ban.

"Military order? Are you a shinobi?"

"No. I'm a Holy Knight. I'm from a continent to the south known as Britannia."

"Do you take us for fools?" asked an angered Hiashi.

"Sincerely, I think most of you are something more than fools" replied Ban calmly. His smile was widening as he was trying to contain his laugh. "If you don't believe me, that's your problem"

The Council was shocked. The same strange man that claimed to know Naruto had just challenged them. Someone who most of them (mainly the Advisory Council and most of the Civilian Council) thought was inferior to them actually had just challenged them to throw him into the darkest cell in Konoha, with daily visits from Konoha T&I Force. Asuma, Tsunade and the other people who had voted against Naruto's banishment couldn't help but smile.

"You may go," said Tsunade finally "but you are not allowed to leave the village"

Ban just picked his bag and walked out of the room.

After a few moments, the time bomb the council had turned into exploded.

"How dare he!" shouted Okabe Haru.

"ANBU, bring him back!" said Koharu enraged.

"ANBU, don't move!" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, an insult like that, to Konoha's Council no less, must be punished!" shouted Homura.

"It's Hokage- **sama** for you, Homura. Besides, that man was defending himself from possible attackers when he hit them."

"One has five ribs broken. Another difficultly will ever talk again. And the last one has a kunai-sized scar in his head. He is too much strong!" said Danzo.

"It is illegal to be strong? No? Ban is inside Konoha, and according to Konoha's laws, he hasn't commit any crime. He's free until he's required."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey there! Here there is chapter 3. First of all, thanks for all the reviews you have send me. It keeps writing!

Second, I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. It's been nearly a month. I was trying to think about a proper villain for this story and, although it is not decided yet, I have an idea. Also, I will try to post the prequel's prologue as soon as possible, and this story will be ON HIATUS after the next chapter for two reasons:

 **1.** It is very difficult to think about two stories at the same time. I want to include the Sins (you have asked me to do it and I was planning to, that's why I need a proper villain) and the New Holy War is finished, so I will have to think about it first and write it.

 **2.** The villain I have in mind hasn't appeared yet in the anime or the manga, but it has been confirmed it will appear. I won't give more clues because I want it to be a surprise.

Finally, I leave here a glossary about the Council (I dislike author's notes in the middle of a chapter):

\- - **Kurama Clan:** It's a shinobi clan that appears only in the anime

\- - **Haruno Clan:** I know Sakura's from a shinobi family, but I prefer to make them a wealthy civilian family to increase Sakura's attitude towards Naruto's veracity.

 **(All below this is pure fiction)**

\- - **Huo-mian Clan:** It's a shinobi clan. Its surname is Chinese (guess who belongs to this clan, clue: belongs to Team Guy).

\- - **Okabe Clan:** An important merchant clan. I got the surname from Steins;Gate.

\- - **Konoha's Merchant Guild:** A guild that represents the shops in Konoha's Council, except the Ichiraku's (for obvious reasons). It is ruled by Fukugawa Souta.

\- - **Konoha's Neighborhood Association:** It represents Konoha's inhabitants in the Council. It is ruled by Harada Keiko.

\- - **Akada Clan:** Another important merchant clan.

\- - **Akibashi Clan:** Another important merchant clan.


	5. Jericho

**I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai nor Naruto**

 **Author's Note:** Please notice that this fanfiction happens after my own end of Nanatsu no Taizai, as of April 2018 (when started this story) it hasn't conclude yet . The original idea of this story is from Chilman22 and the title is also his. Also, my first language isn't English, so some things may be wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jericho**

Saying Ban was doing his best not to laugh after exiting the Council's room would be the understatement of the year. He wondered if he could have enjoyed more their faces. _'_ _Yes,_ _everything's better with Bernia ale'._ After leaving the Hokage's tower, he knew he needed to rest. Although he wanted to know about his former comrades' whereabouts, even immortals had a bad time after leaving Konoha's T&I Department. As it was quite a walk from Hokage's tower to his old apartment, Ban started to talk with his tenant.

' _Fox, are you there?_ '

' _ **I'm always here. Even when you did that for the first time with Elaine I was there**_ _'_

' _Shut up, Kurama. Well, what do you think?'_

' _ **I think it is quite obvious Tsunade misses you. As for the Council, well, they voted to remove your banishment.'**_

' _I also missed her. But I really miss Elaine.'_

It was when he bumped into the last person he had expected to see. She was a Holy Knight and had purple hair.

"Ban!" she shouted.

"Jericho" he simply said. "What the hell are you doing here?! Don't answer, come with me."

Ban started to walk fast. After all, he knew what the villagers thought about him, and that they wouldn't hesitate for a moment to hurt someone close to him. He knew he could manage them, but to participate in a fight would mean sharing a cell again with Mizuki. And he doubted Jericho would have the same luck. The lesser problems they had, the better.

After half an hour bearing Jericho's questions, they finally arrived to the apartment. Ban opened the door, and after they had entered and Ban closed the door, Jericho shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"It's a long story."

"We have time"

"Fine. It's a very long story".

"How long it is?"

"More or less, thirty years long and still counting."

"Summarize it."

"Long story short, I was born in this village fifteen years ago." Jericho just stared at him, thinking it had to be one of his jokes. "It isn't a joke, by the way.""It's impossible. You are…"

"It seems time goes faster in Britannia. More or less, one year here is ten years in Britannia." Ban said. "Let me tell you a little story. Fifteen years ago, the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village. The Yondaime Hokage, the ruler of the village then, hadn't other option that to sacrifice himself in order to defeat the Tailed Beast. But, being Tailed Beasts immortal beings, he had only one option, to seal it into a newborn baby. That baby, Naruto, grew being hated by almost every single adult in the village. His dream was to become Hokage, and therefore, ruler of the village. When he was twelve, he became a ninja…"

"What's a ninja?" Jericho asked.

"As you were arriving, did you people wearing uniforms and headbands?" Jericho nodded. "They were ninja. They're like the Holy Knights from this place. Continuing with the story, in his team there were the girl he liked and the person he considered his rival, but slowly became his brother in everything but blood. Some months later, he deserted from the village, wanting power. After him went Naruto and some of their friends. One after each other, they leaving and the others continue, as Sasuke (which was the deserter's name) was had some kind of bodyguards. Finally, Naruto and Sasuke faced each other near the borderline with Oto no Kuni, in a place called 'The Valley of the End'. They fought, and Sasuke won knocking out Naruto. "

* * *

 **Flashback (3 years ago in the E.N – 30 years ago in Britannia)**

* * *

Sasuke stared at an unconscious Naruto. He could only think about one thing. ' _Why?_ ' As it started to rain, Sasuke noticed it wouldn't be much time before reinforcements arrived. The fight left him a bit tired, and if a jounin arrived, he knew he would not be match for him.

Some minutes later, Kakashi arrived. He saw Naruto unconscious in the river and knew that he and Sasuke had been fighting. As he put his student on his back, Pakkun, his summon, told him Sasuke's scent was lost.

Kakashi knew Naruto had been wounded with his technique, Chidori. He hoped he could make it back to Konoha before something happened. Two days later, Naruto awakened. Following the initial surprise for being alive and in Konoha, it appeared a huge feeling of sadness: he had not being able to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

After ten minutes, a nurse entered in the room and noticed Naruto was awake, so she left to inform Tsunade. She arrived five minutes later. She looked tired and was giving off an enormous stink. Judging her aspect, Naruto could see something had happened.

"Naruto…" she said sobbing." When… when you and Jiraiya were looking for me, the Council approved an extraordinary law. It stipulates that if… that if you failed in any mission…, you were automatically banished. I'm sorry Naruto, but there's nothing I can do. They've overpowered me. Therefore, Uzumaki Naruto,… genin #96578Q, I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato,… by order of the Council and fulfilling law 5096/293-UZN, I hereby remove you from the Ninja Ranks, and banish you. Should you ever return without being pardoned, you are to be killed on sight. Also, should you ever be pardoned and called from exile, fulfilling said law, you are to present here in a one year and a half maximum if you don't want to be in our bingo book. Finally, you have one day from this moment to prepare yourself. The day after tomorrow, you will left the village at 9:00 am in a public act.

* * *

 **End flashback**

* * *

"So, what's your relationship with this Naruto guy?"

"Let me get to that point. Well, Naruto didn't need to pack since he had been outside the village looking for the actual Hokage just before Sasuke defected. After leaving his apartment, he left without saying goodbye to his friends that day. He knew the villagers wanted him to be there so they could humiliate him, and he couldn't say goodbye forever to the few friends he had. So, as I told you, he left the same day he awoke in the hospital. "

"Fucking villagers, I am going to teach them a lesson about demons" Jericho said as she grabbed her sword. When Ban told her about Naruto being hated for something he had no control over, she resisted the impulse. Now, when Ban told her they had banished him, she couldn't stop herself.

"You, stop" sighed Ban. "After a few days, he reached Nami no Kuni and managed to get passage to Tsuki no Kuni by boat as the captain's assistant. But, the odds played against him, because the boat shipwrecked. He awoke in a new land to him, one divided in kingdoms and ruled by kings, one which had knights…"

"So you knew him?"

Ban face palmed. This girl was supposed to be a Holy Knight!

"You know me by Ban the Bandit or Ban the Undead, but… a long time ago, my name was Uzumaki Naruto".

"You're him?!"

"Yes. I befriended Kyuubi, or Kurama, which is his name, after nearly being beaten to death. After that, he helped me to change my aspect, which turned out to be a great decision. But in the process I forgot every technique, or jutsu, as they're called here, I knew".

They kept talking until night fell. Jericho slept on Ban's old bed, while he rested sat on the ground. The next morning, hopefully, they would be able to leave the village and start their search.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Ban awoke early to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, Jericho appeared. After they were done, they started to talk about the Holy War and everything after that. Jericho looked saddened after Ban said he didn't intend to return to Britannia until he had found a way to resurrect Elaine, so she decided she would accompany him. Just before midday, they were ready to leave.

"Let's go, Jeri-"

" **ROAAAAAAR"**

They both stared at each other. That sound… They left the apartment as fast as they could and looked to the sky, which only made them confirm their suspicions.

"Ban, please tell me I'm hallucinating."

Ban was speechless. If they were alive, more could also be alive. If more could be alive, then one of the Ten could be alive.

Every ninja was also looking to the sky. What they saw were some giant blue chicken which, instead of having wings where they were supposed to be, they had arms. Their wings were black and appeared from their backs.

Konoha's citizens started running here and there to the shelters. They all knew Konoha was under attack. But what they didn't know was that Konoha was under an attack of Blue Demons.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, you may be wondering what took me so long to update. This chapter has been finished for a few weeks, but I didn't have time to upload it since last Monday, and then I forgot to upload it because of Steam Summer Sales. Taking in account that I recently changed my PC and I don't have Word installed yet, I am using other program to make the last few changes, one which I don't know how to correctly use it, so I don't know if I'll wait until I have Word or if I'll write the next chapter using this program.**

 **Thanks for Chilman22 for reviewing the early version of this chapter and thanks for all of you who follow this story and/or review it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Eifern92**


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

This is not a chapter, but an important announcement. After publishing last chapter I realized that I didn't know where the story was heading, that I was writing the story as a published chapters. I have decided to cancel the story. Instead, I will work on a prequel and after I finish it, I will start again with this story. I hope you understand.

Eifern92


End file.
